Affairs of the Court
by Gemini-2006
Summary: Firelord Zuko has gained a daughter but lost a wife. In desperation he calls on the help of the Avatars wife, Waterbending Master Katara, as the childs caretaker.But a single night of spontaneous passion may cause the world to spiral into Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

This is set some years after final episode of Avatar

This is set some years after final episode of Avatar. Aang and the others are older and have children. This will be a Zutara fic...just for the fun of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything pertaining to Avatar. It belongs to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante Di Martino.

-Ten years after Sozins comet

Fire Lord Zuko had been called out earlier this mourning, from his slumber, he was not even decent and the sun had yet to rise. But he could see the first stretches of golden light on the horizon. A scream issued from beyond a large door that was incrusted with gold, It was Mai and she was in labor had just begun to the previous night. The royal physician and nurses continued to leave and return. In and out, in and out, the screams continued. Hours passed the sun was still not over the horizon and Zuko was filled with dread. Mai had been ill all through her pregnancy and had been wasting away little by little. Clutching a red cloth in his hand twisting it and wring it till his knuckles were white, Zuko had no idea what to do. Suddenly the screaming stopped and he could here the distinct wailing of a baby. Standing suddenly he walked to the large double doors and waited for the physician to exit the room. In mere minutes the doctor came from the room dressed in white and holding a small bundle in his arms, wrapped in a red and gold blanket. The Man handed the bundle to Zuko who reached out and held the small child in his arms like it was the most precious thing in the entire world.

"Heh…hello there…sorry to have your first look at your father so…unmanaged" He said speaking about his sleep tossed hair that now was longer then it once had been, reaching to the middle of his back.

"It is a girl my lord….have you figured out a name for her" The doctor seemed solemn and spoke staring at the floor. Zuko was too happy to notice this and stared at the rising sun as the golden light hit the sky making everything brighter.

"Lian…she will be princess Lian of the fire nation" He smiled and the realized something.

"Mia must know…how is she?" He asked the doctor who said nothing but backed up with his head downcast. Zuko eyes widened and he gave the babe to the physician and he rushed into the room and saw Mai lying there looking so very peaceful. Zuko had seen this peacefulness before, he walked over to her. Her eyes closed, her dark hair framing her pale face. A single tear slid its way down his face and soon other followed it. Collapsing onto the bed he clutched at the sheets and blankets, screaming in an agony of a lost loved one.

"MAAAAAAI!" He scream and all felt his pain .The nurses stood at the door mourning for their strict but gentle queen who had loved the fire lord so completely. The Physician looked down into the little rosy cheeked face of the new princess, who slept so soundly, feeling sorry that the darling thing would never know her mother.

--

"Gyasto...you get down here right this instance" Katara motioned for the two years old to cease his silly jokes. Since last month when she and Aang learned that their son could air bend, Aang had spent much time in the South Pole with the little boy teaching him tricks. The little boy was now on top of one of the houses balancing on a ball of air.

"Gy…now" She said in a strict voice, stomping her feet on the ice platform and making a small jut of ice to send the boy flying and falling into her open arms.

"Maaaa!" He whined cutely and looked at her with giant blue grey eyes. He looked so much like his father, including his large ears. Dressed in the normal blue fur lined parka he was dressed perfectly for the cold weather of the South Pole. Since the end of the war, Water bender from the Northern Water tribe had come to the South Pole to help rebuild the Southern water tribe's kingdom. Since the third year of the end of the war everything had become better. Walking into their home she began to pack some things.

"We're we gowing mommy" The little Gyasto spoke in slight broken words. As she sat him on their bed she folded some clothes

"To the North pole…Great grandpa Pakku wants to see you…"She spoke smiling, Katara had become a very good mother, like everyone knew she would be. Her son adored her more then anything and she was revered as a powerful water bender. Thinking about water bending made her sigh. She only wished that Gyasto would have been a water bender. But she supposed it was good thing since it meant that air bending was not lost.

"Mommy!"The little boy shouted and pointed out the window. Katara stood and walked to the screen and looked to where the little boy was pointing. It was Aang tall and dressed in his nomad robes. He was handsome, extremely so had grown out of the baby face he had had when he was twelve. The look on his face now was neither benevolent nor happy, but concerned and he pressed the bridge of his noise with his thumb and index finger. The man he spoke to wore fire nation guard armor and Katara stood up and walked towards the door.

"Stay here "She said and kissed him on the forehead and then walking outside to the two men.

"Aang what's going on" She asked as she came up beside him laying a hand on his arm.

"Queen Mia has died in childbirth…The entire fire nation is in Mourning…Fire Lord Zuko requires the guidance of the Avatar "The guard spoke. Katara choked up and hid her face in Aangs robes, crying.

"I'll go…Zuko needs me" Aang said and bowed to the guard who bowed back in respect and turned to leave. Aang made his way into the house where Gyasto sat on the bed playing with a small air bison figure oblivious to the tragedy that had just befallen his parents.

"Aang...I'll come with you" Katara said as she picked Gyasto up. Aang looked at her; he smiled softly at her and stroked her cheek kissing her on the forehead tenderly.

"Okay…I'll get Appa…and well set out for the fire nation capital…"And Aang was gone. Katara sighed and squeezed Gyasto in love, knowing how she would feel if she lost either him or Aang.

"Mommy your sqweezing me" He chirped.

--

The funeral for Mai was not large in fact only a choice few where there for her precession. But none the less the entire nation was in black. For weeks it would remain like that, but in the end only Zuko would remain in the color, mourning her until he felt that he could move on. His hair was tied back it the traditional way but his robes where as black as ink. His daughter was being cared for by the wet nurses that he had assigned. Zuko felt the weight of eyes on him as his head was bowed as the priest lit the torch and recited the words of leaving and set her body a flame.

Zuko watched as slowly Mai's body was consumed by the fire. He had to try hard to remember that the body was no longer Mai, but merely her appearance, that what they were burning was a husk with Mai's face. As the people began to leave, he stayed until the flames died and there was naught but ash left on the altar.

A hand reached and laid on his shoulder, and he looked up with tear streaked eyes. Aang looked at him with much concern. Standing straight he wiped the tears from his face and bowed to Aang.

"Avatar…thank you for attending the passing of my wife" He was so terribly formal that it made Aang shudder.

"Zuko…you know how I feel about that…come on lets go talk..."Aang wrapped an arm around Zuko's slumped shoulders. It had been years since they had become the same height, had been years since they had actually grown up.

"I knew Mai wasn't able to carry a child…after the first tries…I knew…but yet I made such a big deal about having an heir…a child to raise." Zuko hid his face in his hands. They we're walking to the nursery where Aang had left Katara and Gyasto. Zuko stopped leaning over the railing of the bridge that lead from one wing of the castle to another. He looked out over the capital sighing heavily.

"Its going to be okay Zuko…I know you loved Mai…but you must not fall apart…you have a nation…a world to rebuild…and a daughter to care for" Aang said folding his arms in the long sleeves of his orange robe. Zuko looked up to Aang and stared. The words that came from Aang seemed to ease his pain. Zuko stood up and nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out again.

"Thank you Aang…your right…I have to remain strong…for Lian…she may never know her mother…but I will raise her the best that I can" Zuko and Aang made it the rest of the way across the walk way opening double doors to brightly lit room that shone with the light from the sun through gauze curtains . The room was lined with dozens of nurses all dressed in red robes but with black sashes around their waist signifying the mourning of the queen. In the middle of the room was the crib and sitting on a small tool was Katara holding Lian tenderly, Gyasto reaching for the babe earnestly.

"I wana wold da babie" He said with outstretched arms. At the sight of Zuko and Aang Katara stood up and walked to Zuko with Lian in her arms.

"She's beautiful Zuko" She said smiling. Katara saw the hurt yet proud look on Zuko's face and wanted to help wash his sorrow away. Zuko looked down at the sleeping baby and sighed. Could he raise her by himself, he was so afraid. Then his eyes shifted to Gyasto who had proceeded to play with some of the toys that had been given to the new princess. He was a healthy, happy infant. Zuko suddenly had an Idea.

"Aang, Katara…will you stay and help me raise Lian…just until everything is well…until she's about Gyasto's age. It was then that Lian began to squirm and cry loudly. Aang stood shocked but it was Katara who answered the babies called and lifted her from Zoo's arms and laid her on a nearby table and proceeded to change her diaper, with the help of the nurses it took less then three minutes and the babe was soon back in Zuko's arms with a bottle of warm milk.

"Uuuh mostly Katara did the raising of Gyasto as Avatar I have much to do including the revitalization of the air temples…"Aang said looking at Katara. Would she actually take the job of being Lian's caretaker?

"Katara" Zuko asked looking down at the tiny bundle that was the princess.

"I would be honored if you became a caretaker of Lian" He said looking up to the dark haired water bender. Katara stared at him, this hopeless father, and his daughter and she sighed. It would cause slight problems because of her duties as a Master Water bender in the Southern water tribe.

'yes…I'll help you with Lian"


	2. Chapter 2

Heheh

Heheh…sorry for the shortness of the other Chapter. it was rushed, and sadly not rushed enough. I wanted this story to be the first or at least the most individual of the Zutara fics that happened after the last episode. But the fic must go on as they say.

And I just rewatched Zuko alone and realized that white is the color of Mourning in the fire nation. meh mistakes happen right.

Weeks had gone by since Katara had agreed to be Lians care taker. The baby was extremely fussy, and needy, more so then she remembers Gyasto being. Her child was never to far behind her and Aang was still in the palace helping her when ever he could. The last time she had seen Zuko however was the day he announced her as Princess Lians wet-nurse and first priority caretaker, to the inhabitants of the Palace. After the first couple of days Katara had had to have her rooms moved from Aangs to be next to the babies, and then eventually the baby's room became her room as well. A bed had been placed in the room with the crib and Katara didn't have to travel across half the palace when a Nurse or a physician came out of breath and panicked that the child had started crying.

The sudden change of life style had Katara a little shaken hoping that such a luxurious living wouldn't imprint itself on Gyasto. They had lived a very modest life in the South pole, staying in a smaller ice and wood home, which was slightly large then others of middle class, but middle class none the less. She and Aang had agreed that a glamorous living was not what they needed at the moment and that they would rarely use any of the extra rooms that came with a large house due to their duties as Avatar and Water bending master of the South pole. During her stay at the fire nation palace Katara had tried to stay as modest as she could, settling for simple light blue and white lines robes made from cotton or wool, rather then finely embroidered multilayered robes of silver and various blues made from silk. Even with out the robes and her modest wants Katara had attracted the attention of several young men who had never seen a water bending master so young, most being older men and some women. She had noticed it the third day with the baby that some of the young fire nation noble men would watch her as she cared for Lian, following her around and watching her with slight dreamy eyes. At First Katara had been flattered, but now it was a bit distracting.

Katara was now lounging in the center garden sleeping with the baby princess on her chest in a hammock, Gyasto curled up next to her. The day was beautiful and a warm breeze swept through the garden every now and again. The Hammock swayed slightly but not enough for harm, and the three of them seemed so very peaceful. It was getting rather late and so the sun cast a orange and pink golden light in the garden, The turtle duck and her hatchlings settling in for the night. In a small nest the more had built.

Zuko was walking through the sheltered path way with several of his council members discussing the funding of ruin restoration when he spotted them there sleep in the garden. The scene reminded him so very much of when he was with his mother. A throbbing of his heart turned him away from the precious sight and back too the Councilors. A second later he turned to see them again. Aang had appeared and was gently waking up Katara and helping her with the sleeping Gyasto and Lian. He couldn't bare to watch the happy family anymore and he turned not quiet listening to what the people around him had to say, but thinking about the responsibility that he was avoiding. He had yet to spend even a lick of time with the girl and figured that he was not ready to face the truth of Mai's death and him being left alone, yet again.

--

"But Aang you cant leave me now...what about Zuko and Lian…they need you here" Katara was frustrated that Aang was leaving her for a long time it seemed now. It was in the middle of the night and Gyasto was sleeping soundly but stirred when his mother shouted at Aang who was slipping on his upper tunic, and pants

"They have you Katara…this is extremely important to me…do you realize that its been more then a hundred years since another Sky Bison besides Appa was seen" Aang said wrapping the band around his pants . They had just received a letter from Guru Pathik explaining that early one morning he was meditating when suddenly he had heard a strange noise that sounded like Appa, He had thought that Aang had come to visit. But on closer inspection of the clouds he saw many feet and a dozen of flat flapping tails, and for a brief second the brown arrows on their heads.

"A herd of Sky Bison, Katara…that means that air bending isn't an extinct art…the sky bison can teach it again…you understand right" He said looking at Katara with pleading eyes. Katara knew she was being selfish and that this was an extremely important matter, to the whole world. Dressed in a simple white night gown her hair loose from its usual long single braid, she looked helpless and fragile. Aang embraced her squeezing her tightly and kissing her forehead. Turning the leave Katara grabbed him and stood on her toes to kiss him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Pulling back from the kiss Aang smiled.

"Don't worry it shouldn't take more then a few months to track them down. With Appa with me, it shouldn't even take me that long….remember what I told you the first time we met" He smiled at her; Katara smiled back her blue eyes shining with the memory of long ago.

"Yeah…you're good with animals" And so Aang kissed her again and walked from the room leaving his wife there slight shocked and alone.

--

"Arrrrrgggghh" Zuko's voice rang out as flames erupted from his fist. Spinning twice and flipping her brought down a pillar of flames on to his opponent. The man looked up and forced his arms together, breaking the pillar of fire to avoid being burnt. The man General Zhan had questioned Zuko's rule he had been a veteran and was loyal to Fire Lord Ozai, he had made it this far by not bringing up Zuko's father or comparing him to him. But at the last meeting, he made the mistake of saying. "Your just as soft as your Uncle, he didn't have the courage to conquer Bai Sing Se…and you don't have the courage to protect your new fond "peaceful" world from any threats that may come to it" . Zuko had been so furious at the man and had challenged him to an Agni Kai. The general was elderly but strong and had held his own until now.

A succession of three punches fire blasting from his fist , Zuko jumped into the air and spun creating a cyclone of fire that spanned out in a swift burst causing the man to kneel before Zuko in defeat.

"Fire Lord Zuko forgive me…I was mistaken" The General said.

"Of course you were mistaken…and for your mistake…."Zuko raised his fist fire flicking from it like a candle. The General flinched ready for his punishment for challenging the Fire Lord.

"Banishment…"He said the fire in his fist dying down. General Zhan looked up at him in astonishment. Fire Lord Ozai would have killed him for such an act. Zhan looked down ashamed. Walking away Zuko's servants began to attend him, but he walked from the dueling room, before the servants could redress his torso. Rubbing his temples Zuko walked to his room.

He had been Fire Lord for ten years , ten years of reconstruction of the world, ten years of peace, and yet there where people like General Zhan who felt that he was demeaning the Fire nation that. He wanted to give the Honor back to the Fire nation, but how he could when the Fire nation wanted nothing but to conquer and kill.

Walking down the hall way, he did not realize that he was headed towards the princess's quarters .It was late and the rest of palace was sound asleep. He had chosen a time to perform the Agni Kai that would not embarrass the general. Peeking inside the large room he saw the baby crib, a dark pink polished wood, craved into the shape of a dragon, draped in soft white gauze. A Canopy bed was not to far from it large and the curtains were a translucent pink. As he entered the room he saw the outline of a female form behind the curtain of the canopy bed. Walking towards the crib he noticed that his daughter was not inside. A brief moment of panic rose in him and he went to the larger bed, noticing that the figure was female.

Parting the curtains to the bed he saw Katara sleeping soundly, Lian sleeping curled up close to her, the boy Gyasto sparwled on the other side of the bed. Zuko felt the painful tug on his heart and a tear slide from his face. Staring at the sleeping woman and the babies, he wanted to have a family like them; he wished that Mia was alive. And the thought of her put him in tears.

--

Katara awoke to the sound of soft sobs. Looking down at the bed she saw that Lian and Gyasto where still soundly asleep. Moving quietly so as not to wake up the children Katara slipped from the bed. Rubbing tired eyes she saw Zuko, sitting hunched over in a chair close to the babies crib. All Katara could see was part of his back and long black hair. But there was no question that the wrecking sobs came from him as his body shuddered with grief.

Pushing a strand off curly black hair from her face she walked over to him and knelt down beside him touching his back gently. Jumping a little he looked to her, eyes red. Katara for the first time since their imprisonment in Bai Sing Se notice his scar clearly.

"Zuko…"She stared, but found no comforting words to sooth his broken heart and spirit. She knew that he was going through so much, had went through so much, more then she had gone through.

"Katara…I'm so alone" He said in a choking voice and fell from the chair and to the floor , letting Katara wrap her arms around him as he leaned on her shoulder and let his tears go.

"What if Uncle was wrong…what if I'm not good enough to lead the world to peace." he clung to her and she continued to hold him.

"No Zuko…your wrong…you are strong enough…you've come too far to give up now…without you the nations would still be at war…Aang believes in you…I believe in you" She said tenderly and Zuko pulled back to look at her. He had never noticed how beautiful she had become; she had become a woman with gentle blue eyes.

They stared at each other in the silent room the only noise was the soft sound of breathing from the babies, and Zuko's ragged breathing. Katara felt a nervousness as Zuko looked at her, his eyes searing into her.

She knew it was going to happen but wasn't prepared for it. Zuko gently slid his hand underneath her hair to the back of her neck, and pulled her to him with speed. Katara gasped suddenly and she felt Zuko's lips on hers, he kissed her deeply, and Katara was so surprised and flustered she couldn't help but respond by kissing him back. Zuko took this as a sign of consent and he tilted her head to the side so that he could kiss down her neck. Realization hit Katara and she made a sound of protest.

"Zuko…please stop…your just distress over Mai…you have to stop" She said but her words turned into a soft gasp when Zuko bit her softly at her collar bone.

"ZUKO STOP!" She screamed and forced water from a large basin onto Zuko , both she and him sat there drenched . Katara was extremely flustered and she stood and turned her reddened face away from Zuko.

"Zuko…I don't know what came over you…but please….just leave" She said. Zuko stood shocked by his own actions reached out to touch Katara.

"Katara I…I'm sorry" He said, But Katara flinched away and ran from the room leaving Zuko alone with a now crying baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Heheh

Okay Third Chapter…I think I'm beginning to get a little slumped so if you guys have any ideas for me, just give them a shoot K.

-

-

-

-  
-

The Next Morning Zuko was sitting in the throne room distracted as his councilors and advisors tried to gain his attention. His eyes were looking at them, but his mind was somewhere else completely. Zuko was thinking of the kiss he had shred with Katara last night. Had he done something horrible, he had forced himself on the Avatars wife. He touched his lips absently still thinking. He could still feel it, her lips on his, the feel of her hair in his hand.

Zuko shook his head making one of the councilors looked up startled.

"Does the Fire Lord not like the idea of the stone trade with Omashu?" The Councilor asked concerned. The Fire Lord had been acting strangely for the past few weeks and he and the others were just waiting for the time when he snapped and became like his forefathers.

"What?" Zuko asked snapping from his daze.

"Oh no…no…that sounds perfect…with the support of Omashu we'll have the navy protection vessels built in no time." Zuko stood signaling the end of the council meeting. Zuko knew the world was at peace but to believe that no one threatened that peace was a foolish belief so he was preparing to fight anyone who dared obstruct this world of tranquility.

Zuko dismissed his servants and walked alone to his chambers he needed time to think clearly. Why had he kissed Katara? He knew who she was and what she meant to Aang one of his closest friends. He knew that Mai was laid to rest no more then a month ago and yet, he had betrayed her memory by throwing himself at another woman, another mans wife. He sighed and leaned his head on the wall and repeatedly hit it against the wooden support.

It had been years since he and Katara had shared any type of significant moment together, It had been after Sozin's Comet did she ask about the truth of his mother, she had thought he played on her sympathy when they where trapped together underneath Ba Sing Se. He had told her that it was the truth and that his father refused to tell him where his mother was when he confronted him.

Zuko slight wondered suddenly what would have happened if he had not chose Azula's side. Touching his scar he sighed. He would have been healed from his scar, would have probably been with….Zuko didn't let himself think that way. The choice to follow Azula was destiny, and he had found his way back on the right path and had become wise because of it. He closed his eyes as his head rested on the redwood support beam. There was a certain sadness that filled him when he thought about those days; He had wished that Mia could have lived long enough to see Lian.

As Zuko was contemplating there was a scream from the garden , that sounded Female, the scream he knew was Katara's and he ran over to the railing, He was on the third story and what he saw made him scared and angry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara had been watching Gyasto try and feed turtle ducks while little Lian was sleeping her a basinet that was meant for the outside. It happened so suddenly that she rarely had time to think , she spotted the shadow looming over her like a cloud and her movement where fast but not fast enough.

When Katara turned around she spotted a figure dressed completely in black with a odd blue demon mask on. Katara recognized the mask.

"Zuko? " She asked and then screamed when the figure picked the baby up from the basinet and proceeded to leap off with it. Katara grabbed water from the pond and whipped it at the figure that fell in mid jump and turned swiftly throwing several sharp needles at her. Katara moved both her hands up in a smooth motion making a wall of ice and then melted it again running towards the person who now held the baby under one arm, still sleeping.

The ninja punched at the air making balls of fire erupt from his fist. Katara easily dodged them as she ran at full speed, when one came close she grabbed it with water and quenched it. Katara froze the water on her fist and swung at the figure that sidestepped clumsily and deflected her fist of ice. She pulled her fist back and punched again swiftly, but the figure deflected them easily. She smirked at the figure and she wished she could have saw the look on the persons face behind the mask as she led water from the pond with her feet and kicked it under the figure as it turned to ice causing the agile ninja to slip repeatedly but as it fell it held the sleeping baby up wards so as not to hurt her. Katara raised her hands making the ice lock around him keeping him to the ground.

Zuko jumped from the third level and jogged over to Katara and the small figure on the ground trapped. As Katara retrieved the stirring infant , Zuko saw the ninja slip several needles from his wrist and throw them at Katara.

Katara was in shock as she turned to see sharp points of the needles heading towards her face. Then a burst of flame knocked them from the air causing her face to fell briefly the warmth that was Zuko's flames. Zuko looked angry, no enraged as he stomped over to the figure on the ground and grabbed him by the collar breaking through the ice as he lifted the ninja up into the air. Katara blinked amazed at Zuko's strength.

"Who are you…why do you where the Blue spirits mask….HUH!...ANSWER ME!...WHY'D YOU TRY AND STEAL MY DAUGHTER! WHY"D YOU TRY AND HURT KATARA!"HE Yelled. Katara noticed how much smaller the person was compared to Zuko and herself. Katara watched holding Lian closely as Zuko ripped the mask from the ninjas face.

The person was no older then twelve and he had a head of slightly wild hair, golden eyes of a fire nation child. His face was pale and lacked a certain roundness a twelve year old should have. Zuko seemed surprised and then got angry again throwing the boy down onto the ground.

"Tell me why I shouldn't throw you in prison….Brother" Zuko said still angry but his anger was cooling. The boy looked angry as well. Katara was shocked and stepped forward in an attempt to try and save the child from some unspeakable torture.

"Brother?" She asked looking at the little boy who went to his knees and bowed before the Fire Lord.

"He's my brother in law…Mai's brother…TomTom "Zuko said and continued to frown down at the boy his golden eyes searing into the fabric of the boys clothes. Literally smoke had begun to sprout from Tom Toms back and Katara went to Zuko and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should talk to him?" Katara said to Zuko, she herself had words for the Fire Lord, but had decided her words should be left for later.

"There is no speaking needed!" Tom Tom said, Katara had remembered once when she played with him as a young toddler, back in Omashu when she, Aang and Sokka still traveled together. Now Tom Tom was older and much less then the happy baby she had so long remembered him as. He seemed angry and sad and Katara watched as tears formed in his eyes. Tom Tom pointed at Zuko.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" He accused causing Katara to gasp in shock and look at Zuko, whose downcast head would not show his expression.

"I heard her talking to mom and dad….just before….just before …."The young boy choked up and he clinched his fist trying to work past the emotions that had built up.

"She couldn't bare children….she knew that…but she wouldn't tell you, because you wanted a child, an heir…..you drove my sister to her death" He said in a low angry tone. To be so young and yet so angry Katara had so much sympathy for him. The Boy words hit Zuko like a dart. He and Mai had been trying to conceive for many months before Lian, had been trying for years. Mai had never told him that the physicians had said that she was unable to bare children. Zuko looked at the boy.

"Your lying Mai would have told me something like this, she would have told me" He said. TomTom frowned.

"Mother and Father want Lian….they don't think that you are capable of raising her" His Brother in law said. Zuko face turned red and his fist launched towards the boy fire blasting from it. The Boy quickly rolled out of the way and crouch a couple of feet away.

"Tell your mother and Father that Lian is my child and I will raise her…I will be a good father" he said and TomTom frowned and ran off before he would actually anger Zuko more.

Katara walked to Zuko placing a hand tenderly on his back, Shrugging away Zuko walked towards the east plaza, towards the physician's and the hospital wing.

--

"DID YOU TELL MIA SHE WAS UNABLE TO BEAR CHILDREN" Zuko yelled at the doctor who was backed up in his chair terrified. The Doctor was so frightened he didn't know what to do so he stayed rooted to his seat which caused Zuko to become even more enraged.

"ANSWER ME!" Zuko slammed his fist onto the wooden desk sending parchments and scrolls into the air that then burst into flame falling to the floor and table as ash.

"I told H-her late great majesty Queen Mai …that it was near impossible for her to bare children….bu-but…Lian is the proof against my foolishness" The physician stuttered and was let go when Zuko's face feel into despair.

"She didn't tell me…she didn't tell me this...I wanted a child…she didn't tell me" Zuko fell to his knees having delivered a blow that no father would ever want to hear. Katara felt such sorrow for him and the kiss from the night before did not bother her. She knelt by Zuko and presented Lian to him, the princess had started to wiggle as if she was going to wake.

"Zuko…you mustn't despair…please you have to stay strong…for Lian…Mia knew what she was doing…you mustn't let her death be a waste.


End file.
